Yet Another Cinderella Story
by miss.lily56
Summary: AU. Logan Mitchell lives with his stepmother and 2 stepsisters who treat him like a slave. Kendall Knight is the school's heartthrob. After they meet at the Halloween homecoming dance, Kendall is set on finding out who this mysterious stranger is. KOGAN!


Yet Another Cinderella Story

Summary: Cinderella-ish AU. Logan Mitchell is a senior in high school struggling to keep his grades up in hopes of entering a good college. However, it's hard for him when he has his evil stepmother and two stepsisters on his butt every second of the day, treating him as a person would treat a slave. Kendall Knight is the most popular boy in high school and the captain of the hockey team. When he meets a mysterious masked boy at their school's Halloween homecoming dance, he is determined to find out who the beautiful stranger is, using the one thing he had left behind at the dance- a beat-up, old, size-7 Converse shoe. KOGAN!

A/N: Hey! This is my very first story, so please be nice! This story is strongly based off of the movie A Cinderella Story (the one with Hilary Duff in it), so if you've seen the movie and notice the similarities, keep in mind that I'm not trying to copy it or anything! :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the movie A Cinderella Story.

Chapter 1. Cinderella

"LOGAN PHILLIP MITCHELL! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND MAKE BREAKFAST!"

The shrill outcry of the said boy's stepmother awoke the brunette from his dreams once again. One would think that listening to that horrible tone every single day would make someone used to it, but unfortunately every time that damned lady opened her painted lips the howls would pierce through Logan like a lion's claws ripping apart its prey.

"Coming, coming," Logan grumbled back, lifting his head from the cramped space of his desk with much effort. He smacked his lips unceremoniously, trying to rid his mouth of the horrible taste as he stretched his body back in his chair. Grimacing at the sight of drool sliding down the spine of his science textbook, the small brunette vowed to never fall asleep while studying ever again. He quickly wiped away the slimy water with the sleeve of his sweatshirt before quickly standing up, pulling on a pair of loose jeans, and rushing down the stairs to fulfill his stepmother's demands.

Joanna Mitchell lounged on the hideous bright orange couch of the living room, watching some stupid fashion show as she did her makeup, a mascara tube in one hand and a pocket mirror in the other. Logan rolled his eyes at his stepmother when he was sure she wasn't looking and padded to the kitchen as silently as he could.

However, he didn't seem to be silent enough, because Joanna caught him halfway to the entrance to the kitchen.

"Oh good, you're up. Cheese omelet with extra bacon, make it quick," she barked before returning to her task of making her lashes even clumpier and hideous than before.

Logan pretended to ignore her and entered the kitchen, walking to the fridge to get out the ingredients. Four eggs, bacon, cheese, and salt, he listed mentally. Since he made breakfast every single day, he pretty much had every step of the recipe drilled into his mind so well he could probably recite it backwards.

Crack the eggs in a separate bowl and whip them, Logan rehearsed to himself. Add salt. Drizzle oil onto the pan and turn the stove on high. Pour in egg mixture, then slowly lift the edges of the omelet with a spatula. Flip the omelet over when it's ready. Add bacon and cheese, then fold it in half and carefully place it on the plate. Done!

Balancing the plate in one hand and a glass of milk in the other, Logan cautiously made his way back to the living room to serve his stepmother.

"Breakfast is served, Your Highness," Logan muttered sarcastically, placing the food on the glass table beside her. Fortunately, Joanna didn't seem to catch the sarcasm and giggled (more like snorted) in delight.

"Decent. Now go to work, the diner's floors need to be mopped," Joanna demanded, pointing a manicured finger towards the door.

"Oh right, I wanted to ask you for a day off today. You see, I have this huge science test today and—"

"A DAY OFF? Are you joking? I don't give a damn about your science test! My diner has dirty floors that need to be mopped! Now go, before I kick you out!" Joanna howled. Logan couldn't help but count the number of spit wads that flew out of her mouth as she spoke.

"But Joanna, this test really important!"

"I don't care! Education is for children who have dreams of going to college and getting a job. You, on the other hand, already have a job! And that's final!" She snapped, grabbing Logan by the shirt collar and throwing him into the wall.

Logan winced when his back came in impact with the hard surface. He knew this argument had already been lost, and he hung his head as he trudged up the stairs to retrieve his backpack. On the way up, he ignored the sneers of his two stepsisters, Jen and Jennifer, as they headed downstairs dressed in their matching pajamas. Actually, both of their names were Jennifer for some strange reason, but Jen shortened her name and dyed her hair blond to avoid any confusion with her twin. Probably the smartest thing she'd ever done in her whole life. Logan thought darkly.

"Have fun mopping the floors, diner boy," Jennifer jeered, tossing her pin-straight brown hair in his face.

"Yeah, _diner boy_," Jen echoed, giggling alongside her twin. Logan rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to flip them the bird. Instead he refused to acknowledge their existence and continued his way back to his room (which was basically the attic).

When Logan retrieved his backpack and books, he bounded back down the stairs and straight out the front door, sliding into the front seat of his beat-up old truck. He turned the key in, smiling in satisfaction when it hummed to life, and made his way down the street.

When he reached his destination, Logan happily waved to his best friend, who was standing by the front porch of her own house, her school bag slung casually over her shoulder. Camille was dressed in a plain white shirt with wacky necklaces and a colorful skirt, which was basically her typical style. She grinned when he pulled up beside her.

"Hey, princess," Logan greeted, using the nickname he gave her when they first met. "Ready for school?"

"Ready as ever, cutie," Camille winked back, grinning. "But we're going to the diner first, right?"

"Yeah," Logan replied, watching as his friend slipped into the seat beside him. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, of course!" The smaller girl quickly assured. "It's perfectly fine with me; I love the staff there."

Truthfully, Logan felt horrible that he made Camille wait in the diner for him before school. Since Camille's parents had work, she depended on him to give her a ride to school every day. However, Logan worked in Joanna's diner mornings and afternoons (with Fridays off), so he was forced to make his best friend wait for him for an hour while he worked. Camille always told him she didn't mind, but that just made Logan wonder even more if she really did care or not.

"Sorry for doing this to you," Logan apologized sincerely. "Joanna's seriously getting more demanding every day. She wouldn't even let me study this morning,"

"Seriously? Logan, you really need to tell someone about this," Camille told him worriedly. "I'm pretty sure this classifies as child abuse,"

"Come on, it's not that bad," The brunette protested. "She's not hurting me or anything,"

"Then what's that bruise on the back of your arm?" Camille scolded. "Logan, you really need to tell someone!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Camille, you're overreacting. I've dealt with this for eight years, I'm sure I can handle one more year before I go to college,"

"Are you sure Joanna's even going to let you apply for college? She needs you at the diner, after all,"

"I know, that's why I already applied without her. I used my allowance for the applications and asked Bill to sign the forms for me, so she doesn't know a thing,"

"What colleges?"

"Harvard, Princeton, Stanford,"

"Wow, you sure are confident," Camille joked. "But you'll definitely make it. I mean, what college wouldn't want you?"

"Aww, now you're just flattering me," Logan laughed lightly as he parked next to the diner.

The two of them slowly made their way inside the small restaraunt, where Logan immediately pulled on an apron and ducked underneath the counter to do his job. Camille slid into an empty booth and pulled out her phone to play Angry Birds, her newest obsession.

"Hey kiddo! When did you get here?" One of the waiters, Bill, called out with a huge smile. Bill was probably the closest to Logan out of all the staff, and acted as if he were his guardian.

"Oh, I just got here. What are you doing here so early?" Logan smiled, hugging Bill in greeting.

"The devil called this morning and told me to wipe the counters," Bill grumbled, referring to Joanna as 'the devil'. "Hola Camille," he greeted to the girl in the booth, and she waved back.

"Say, kids, have you eaten breakfast yet? I think Charlie has a few extra breakfast burritos prepared," Bill winked, disappearing behind the curtains leading to the kitchen, only to reappear seconds later with a plate of burritos balanced on his right hand.

"Thanks, Bill," Logan gratefully took a burrito and bit into it, smiling in satisfaction as it dulled the sharp pain from his hunger. Joanna never prepared food for Logan, so he would always either eat breakfast at the diner or cook something himself.

"No thanks, I've already eaten," Camille rejected hers politely, and Bill shrugged and gulped the burrito down himself.

"Well, gotta get back to work, then," Bill said as he finished the last of his burrito. "You should too, Logan, otherwise the devil will whip your ass,"

The brunette groaned. "Yeah, okay," he muttered, walking towards the corner of the room to retrieve the mop and bucket. He grudgingly pulled the mop from the large container and began his job to wipe the large expanse of checkered floors clean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the morning was largely spent mopping the diner and exchanging small talk with Camille and Bill, with Charlie (the cook) occasionally interrupting, carrying small samples of new recipes for his co-workers to try out. When the long hour was finally over, Logan grabbed his backpack from the counter, said goodbye to Bill and Charlie, and left the diner with Camille following close by.

When Logan finally pulled up to the school, the first thing he noticed was that his usual parking spot was occupied by a shiny Mercedes Benz. The second thing he noticed was that sitting on the hood was the three most popular boys in school: Carlos Garcia, James Diamond, and Kendall Knight. Kendall was the most popular of the three, being the captain of the football team, but his two best friends were in the team as well.

Logan didn't know them that well, but he did know that Kendall was dating Jo Taylor, the head cheerleader. And he knew from Jo's constant bullying that she was a jerk, so he always assumed he was one too. But the way the three boys sat there, apparently laughing at something Carlos said, Logan couldn't help but notice the way Kendall's dirty blond hair flopped messily across the tan skin of his forehead, and the way his emerald green eyes sparkled as he laughed. He looked…handsome.

"Dude, if you keep staring at Kendall like that, he's going to know you have a crush on him," Camille interrupted Logan from his trance, and watched in amusement as the brunette's face instantly flushed into a deep crimson.

"Wha—pshhh, no! What are you talking about? I do _not_ have a crush on Kendall Knight! He's totally not my type! He's way out of my league! He doesn't even know I exist! And besides, I'm not even gay!" Logan blurted out all out once, a little louder than he intended. He nervously glanced in Kendall's direction, sighing with relief when he saw that he didn't notice.

"Mmhm. Sure. You can deny it all you want, Logie, but I know you've got a man-crush," Camille giggled. "And you better move your car, I think he's noticing you,"

Logan flushed once again and moved his car towards the back of the parking lot, where it was mostly empty. He parked in a nearby lot and got out of the car hastily, not waiting for Camille as he headed towards the school. He was desperately trying to avoid Jo and her cheerleader posse, who were walking towards Kendall's group not far from his own car. Keeping his head down low so his face was hidden, the small brunette hurried past the large group, praying that he wouldn't be seen.

"Hey, diner boy!" Jo's annoying voice sneered as he walked past.

'_Why, oh why does my luck have to be so horrible today?' _Logan grumbled to himself as he desperately tried to tune her out.

"Hey diner boy, can I order a burrito and a large Coke, please?" one of Jo's cheerleader friend joked, laughing obnoxiously.

Logan snuck a quick peek back at the group and felt his heart breaking when he saw Kendall laughing too. So he is a jerk after all, he thought sadly. What was he thinking anyway? The captain of the football team would never fall for, let alone be friends with, a loser like himself.

"Well, at least you know that he knows that you exist," Camille's voice chided from beside him.

"Yeah, he knows me as 'diner boy'," Logan rolled his eyes in disappointment. Even Camille couldn't think of anything to cheer her friend up. It was the truth.

High school sure was a living hell.


End file.
